Approaching the Summit
by The Resurrection Lily
Summary: I saw hell. I saw hell. I saw a hell without end. Maybe, just maybe this time I can-. FemHarry. Harry Potter and Pokémon Sword Shield Crossover. FemHarry awakens to find herself in a new world. Her memories are cluttered, but one thing stands out. She's been tasked with something. She has to- .


**So, I've already begun one Pokemon story, The Personality of Autumn. 'Cause I adore Black & White. I've been hooked on Sword & Shield since they came out. Not even sure how that happened as I really didn't care for gen 7. But gen 8 man, seriously, gen 8 is the best thing to come out of Gamefreak in a long, long time. I'm in love with the story and I honestly want more. So I'm taking this opportunity to squeal like a fangirl while adding lore to the Universe. I don't own the Harry Potter franchise or Pokemon! I'm just playing around a bit with everyone's favorite characters.**

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR POKEMON SWORD AND POKEMON SHIELD! I'M SERIOUS! FIRST CHAPTER HERE SPOILS PART OF THE STORY! PLAY IT FIRST THEN COME BACK!**

**Approaching the Summit**

.

_I saw Hell._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I saw Hell._

_._

_I saw a hell without end._

_. _

_._

_I saw the hell that my life would one day become_

_And, . . . . . I . . . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_Remembered the hell that created it all._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Never forget._

"_I" was born from this._

_What that means . . . . ._

_Somehow, someway, please don't forget it._

* * *

The light flashed harshly before his eyes as the lift descended. Despite the ancient castle's appearance, they had delved deep into the rock. Modern machinery contrasted wildly with eon-old stone.

Rose found it strangely charming.

The chairman of the Pokemon League glanced at the papers clutched in his assistant's hands.

It contained all of their research about the 'Core'. The name itself was rather bland but it describe the thing's purpose well enough. They'd discovered it years ago, buried deep beneath Hammerlocke. Keeping the Core's existence had been a nightmare. To this day Rose himself, and his best researchers didn't know exactly what it was. It was clear however, that the Core was a massive source of energy. Bits and pieces that they'd managed to take off were capable of providing enough energy to a small town!

The Core itself was about 10 meters in diameter, and perfectly spherical. I was a dark purple in color with the occasional glossy maroon highlight. The strangest thing was, that the material the Core seemed to be made of was what the people called 'wishing stars'. Wishing stars had long since been a phenomena exclusive to Galar. There was no record of life in Galar without them. And they were what allowed Pokemon to Dynamax in certain areas.

Rose had a suspicion that the Core, wishing stars, and the aptly named 'Power Spots' were all related.

"Oleana?" He prompted her.

"The next experiment is scheduled to begin in 10 minutes, sir."

Rose sighed. "Ahh. If only dear Leon's match hadn't run long."

"Mr. Rose perhaps I could-" Oleana began with concern.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm truly honored to speak at Leon's matches. He's come such a long way. Also, how could I bear to disappoint all the people of Galar who support the League?"

"Mr. Rose . . . " Oleana's tone was full of both worry and awe. Rose didn't blame her. What they were about to do was dangerous, but it had to be done.

"Don't worry Oleana. This time, this time for sure we will obtain a viable energy source for the future. The Core holds unfathomable power. More than enough to sustain Galar for the next millennium. After all- Ack!" Rose stopped as a coughing fit burned through his chest. One hand automatically grabbed his chest while the other pressed firmly against the lift wall as a brace. It was all he could do to keep standing.

Oleana rushed to his side as he doubled over. "Mr. Rose!"

***COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH***

It was almost like there was fire circulating through his lungs.

Rose managed to pull himself together for a moment. "Oleana, the lift if you please." He managed to get it out in a gruff tone. People were always surprised by the contrast between his elegant appearance and rough voice.

Oleana, reluctantly left his side to manually stop the elevator. "It is done."

"Good." He replied and nodded his thanks. He couldn't have any anyone, least of all his employees see him in this state.

The blond woman gently took his arm, and attempted to lower him down to the floor. "Enough Oleana, I still have work to do."

"Mr. Rose, the experiment begins in 5 minutes, I don't really see any reason for you to attend it!" Her tone was furious.

"No. I have to attend. This is a historic day. We might finally be able to harness the power of the Core." The chairman was firm. Rose set about straightening his outfit. "Inform them not to start without my presence."

"Mr. Rose, with all due respect you're pushing yourself far too much!" Oleana exploded.

"Perhaps. . . . but still. I have duty Oleana. Nothing can get in the way of it."

"Mr. Rose." Oleana was normally pretty expressionless to other people. To everyone else but him. She came off as cold, but Rose knew that was just a front of professionalism she put up. He could see the concern, the worry, and everything else written on her face plain as day.

Muscles screaming at the movement, Rose stood and straightened himself. "Let's go Oleana, we can't keep everyone waiting for long."

And Oleana, his ever dutiful shadow, followed him silently. Perhaps a bit closer than strictly necessary, just in case something happens.

As the door to the lab opened Rose was once again struck by the clashing aesthetic. Cold stone floors with sleek metal walls. Monitors everywhere, each manned by at least one person. The room was bathed in an odd golden glow. Out the observation window, Rose could see the Core resting in the middle of a gigantic room. It was surrounded by yellow power tubes ready to absorb its energy. And harness it.

"Mr. Chairman!" The head science officer greeted him.

"Mr. Thompson." Rose acknowledged. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." The science officer moved to a nearby monitor. "We're just doing some last minute checks. We'll be starting soon enough."

"Excellent. Thank you for all your hard work." The man nearly nodded and moved away to examine something else.

Rose took a brief glance around. Some of the researchers were very young. And more than a few looked nervous. Rose couldn't blame them. Macro Cosmos, No, the human race, was entering completely uncharted territory here.

"We're ready to go, sir."

With the grace and severity befitting the situation, Rose responded. "Begin the Core energy extraction process."

Several of the monitors flared with color. The workers sprung into motion. Talking in coordination with each other to reach his dream.

Outside, the power reactors flared to life as energy was infused into the Core. The Chairman watched the instruments used to measure the power the Core was radiating with great curiosity. However much energy they put into the Core, it was returned four-fold.

But it still wasn't enough.

"Increase energy output by 35%." Mr. Thompson announced and everyone sprung to it.

The Core's light continued to dim.

"Mr. Chairman?" Oleana questioned as he stepped forward.

"Mr. Thompson, increase the output as much as you can." Rose commanded.

"Naturally, Increasing power output by 70%."

"Amazing!" One of the nearby technicians exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"It's the Core's output sir! It's dramatically increasing as we speak!"

"Incredible." The head scientist muttered in fascination. "This goes far beyond my wildest expectations."

BOOM!

Rose momentarily stumbled before regaining his balance. He quickly looked around to see if everyone was alright. "Mr. Thompson?"

"That was unexpected, but it seems that the more energy we pour into the Core, the more we get out of it. It seems like some of the reactors are having problems controlling that much energy."

"Can we still continue on?"

"Yes, absolutely. Increasing power levels to maximum."

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

The ground began to tremble. Several items fell off desks and shattered.

Rose glanced at the monitor. It wasn't enough. For all the power they were putting into the Core, it wasn't even one-quarter of what he had hoped.

"Increase the power input as far as it can go." He commanded. Thompson, ever reliable moved to do just that.

One of the random assistants spun around in his chair and spoke fearfully. "Mr. Chairman! The device can't take anymore pressure!"

"Increase power, please." Rose repeated.

"But Mr. Chairman! Anymore and-"

Oleana cut in coldly. "Do you doubt the Chairman? This building's walls were made specifically to contain the Core's energy. It can take it."

"However . . "

"Silence. Do as you're told. I dislike those who waste time. I despise those who defy the Chairman's orders."

"Oleana" He chastised gently. " . . . Youngman, look around. Do any of the others seem frightened?"

" . . . . no, sir"

"Fear not. I have supreme confidence in everyone's abilities. This must work. We are Galar's future after all. Everything that we do, every risk that we take is for the sake of a radiant tomorrow"

"Mr. Chairman."

"Increasing power output to maximum levels!"

* * *

_. . . . . . .Go away._

_Stop._

_I'm tired._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Just let me sleep._

_I want to rest . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Enough already . . . ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Stop . . . . please, its too loud . . . . ._

_Just let me be._

_Why do you even want me?_

_._

_What good could I possibly do?_

_I'll just . . . . . make things worse_

_._

_._

_._

_. . . . . why won't you give up?_

_Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!?_

_LEAVE!_

_I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!_

_. . . . . . please, please . . . . . . please just go away._

_I can't do this._

_It hurts too much._

_It hurts so much._

_Its so heavy._

_._

_Stop._

_._

_Please, just stop . . . . ._

_I can't!_

_It's impossible! I'm telling you I can't do it!_

_._

_. . . . . . . . . . I can't do this again. Its so painful. I just want to sleep. Please just leave me be. I can't- . . . I just can't._

_I know that! But! But . . . . ._

_If I go, I'll surely . . . . ._

_. . . . Why, why can't I change?_

_._

_._

_._

_Eh? . . . . What do you mean by that?_

_But I'm . . . . ._

_There's no way!_

_._

_. . . . . . . . . . . really?_

_All right. I'll do it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe, . . . . just maybe . . . . ._

_This time . . . . ._

.

* * *

There was a deep rumbling. To Rose, it seemed as if the very earth itself was rising in defiance of his ambitions.

The brilliant gold of the power extractors had long since been replaced with an angry red, bathing the entire control room.

"Amazing!" Thompson exclaimed. "Mr. Chairman! Just take a look at these measurements! The amount of energy alone-!"

Rose leaned over to see what the man was pointing at. Just as he did, an even stronger tremor rocked the command center. It was so strong, the entirety of Hammerlocke had probably felt it. Rose managed to keep his balance by holding tight to a nearby table, but it was a close thing.

"We're losing power rapidly!"

"What!?" Rose and the head scientist shouted at the same time. They'd been doing so well!

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The tremors were coming faster now, and were getting more intense. Rose prayed that he hadn't just made a grave mistake. For the sake of Galar, for the sake of his dream . . . .

Alarms began to ring. Several monitors began to flash bright colors in warning. The once calm room descended into near panic.

Outside the observation window, he watched as several chunks of the ceiling broke free and plummeted down.

Enough was enough.

"Mr. Thompson, shut the power down! Right now!" Rose was sure to keep his voice commanding and free of panic. He had to be strong right now.

"We can't!" One of the technicians shouted.

"What!?" Rose nearly froze in abrupt horror, Oleana was close to his arm. "What's going on?"

Mr. Thompson ran back and forth between stations trying to get everything under control. "We're trying! But we have no control! None of the instruments are responding!"

"Can't you shut it down?"

"No! We've tried that already! For some reason the power input keeps increasing, at this rate-!"

"Rose, we need to evacuate!" Oleana pressed, almost looking like she wanted nothing more than to bodily drag him out of the room.

This, this was it?

This was the end?

"Sir, we're picking up a new signal from the Core!"

"What did you just say!"

"The Core sir, its-!"

The room exploded in a blaze of red and purple light as Rose, and everyone else was thrown to the floor.

"_**GRAWWWARRRS"**_

_**.**_

* * *

The young girl blinked wearily as the world spun into being. Her eyes were cloudy. Almost as if they were obscured by a thick mist. Her mind was even more so.

She could faintly feel herself kneeling. Running her hands to the ground, she found that it was almost freezing to the touch.

_Who are you?_

_I'm . . . I'm-, what am I?_

Thoughts echoed hollowly within her own mind. Almost as if there was another.

Lifting her eyes up, she could see nothing. The world was awash with pastel colors. Like someone had allowed a child to paint the entire world without telling them to color in the lines. Or to be mindful of the colors.

Tired.

So very, very tired.

It was a deep bone chilling ache. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to breathe.

_What is your name?_

_Its, . . .why? _

Blue. Yellow. Green. Grey. Brown.

Everything swirled before her eyes as a thick mist.

The lone girl gently extended her hand out infront of her. As she grasped thin air, she dropped her hand, almost as if in despair.

_What are you doing here?_

_I don't know . . . . ._

As her pale arm dropped the girl touched something. It was round and smooth, and warm. With great effort she looked down and attempted to force her eyes to copertpate. To force her eyes and brain to process what she was seeing.

There were two small, round stones before her. They were rather small, but still radiated warmth.

One was so dark that it seemed to suck in all of the light around it. The other was a soft pastel color that the girl couldn't really make out.

The girl placed one hand on each

Her mind . . . .

Something was wrong. She knew something was wrong.

She felt like she should be panicking, yet she was tranquil. That only intensified the feeling of wrongness. Both battled within her, yet she truly felt neither emotion.

_What do you intend to do now?_

_Where are you headed?_

_I don't know . . . . . . . . ._

She didn't know. She didn't know- but-!

But . . . but . . . she had to . . .

There was something . . . !

The girl no longer had control of her body. She stood shakily. Fabric that had been pooled around her straightened and was gathered. Blakely she stooped down to pick up both of the stones.

_That wasn't right_.

Unconsciously she put one foot in front of the other and began to walk. Where she didn't know. She just knew that she had to leave this place.

Several lights passed before her eyes, before mist rolled in and obscured everything.

**"****Grrrrrrrrriiiiieeeellllllddddd!"**

**"****Lrrrrrroooooaaaaarrrddd!"**

Something . . . . Someone was behind her. Trailing in her footsteps. Yet the girl didn't feel fear. The calm gave way temporarily to a feeling of comfort, of burning warmth. Although the two stones were warm against her chest, it almost felt like there was a burning furnace at her back. And the cool haze at her front.

She continued forward at the same pace. Unhurried, and tranquil.

She passed a man with a bow-tie and a smart top hat, which he tipped at her.

_No, that wasn't right either_.

The fog rolled in. It was so deep she couldn't see where her feet were taking her. The hem of her dress dragged along the ground. And her bare feet brushed the soil.

She passed a large Raven who bowed low.

_It wasn't a raven._

Squirrels tittered and chatted excitedly around in the nearby trees.

White fabric once again met stone as she crossed a babbling brook. Faintly she could tell that the bridge looked almost ancient.

The mist began to clear. Sunlight streamed down through the trees.

The presence at her back was gone. And yet, the girl continued to walk.

She was so tired. Every step made her bones feel like there were solid metal.

Open pastures and bright sunlight met her eyes as she emerged from the tree line. Her entire body ached. She managed a few more steps. Maybe, maybe she should just lay down and take a quick rest. Without the presence, her body began to chill and freeze. Joints locked up.

The girl collapsed next to a wooden fence.

Blinking, she tried to collect her thoughts. But they wouldn't come.

Yes, she should just rest. Everything would be better if she just closed her eyes. Bright emerald hazed even further as her head lolled back. Faintly, she thought she heard someone calling out.

"MUM!" A child's screams came. "MUM! Come quick! Someone's hurt!"

.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I honestly think that this is one of the best prologues that I've ever written. I don't know when I'll update this story or any of my other ones. I'm trying to get Burns ready for a December update. But I'm both a college student and a student Teacher now. I'm honestly liking it much more than I thought that I would. I normally have a rule about not updating or publishing a story until I've gotten a few chapters written, but. . . well I need to put this story out right now otherwise I'll probably never do it. I also wanted to publish the first Galar story to hopefully encourage other people to do the same. Because man, Sword & Shield are freakin epic. I hope that I've done a service to arguably the best game that Gamefreak has ever put out there. I've attempted to also create a bit of a mystery. The stones were eggs btw. This FemHarry (Who's name I haven't even revealed yet ;)) is going to be different from all of my other ones. And yes, for anyone who has played through the games, this is a HarryxLeon pairing. Leon is so adorkable. He strikes me as the type that would really get along with Canon Harry. Seeing as he didn't want Hop and protag involved in all the plot stuff that was going down. Protag only ends up facing the legendary because Leon chooses to protect Protag and Hop rather than himself. Its awesome. Also his Battle Tower outfit. And Charizard. Because I'm trash for nostalgia.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
